Comatose
by MewPainappuru
Summary: Kyoya is quickly slipping into a state of depression, and feels like he's losing himself. Only the thoughts of a certain brunette can keep him sane. Is she also able to bring him back to the person he used to be?


**_Hello readers! Here's another Ouran story focused around Kyoya. I just want to apologize in advance if it starts to mirror my story "Incomplete" towards then end. That wasn't intentional, but that aside, I really am proud of this story and I hope you enjoy it as well! :) _** I'm completely open to criticism, so please feel free to make suggestions on what I should change and how I can make this better. I live to please! Please review! I really do want to know what you think. And the sooner you review, the sooner I update! **__**

**__**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. All characters belong to the wonderful creators.**__**

Kyoya slammed his bedroom door behind him, causing the pictures on his wall to shake. He stormed over to his king-size bed and sat down, sinking slightly into the mattress. His entire body was trembling with anger and his fists were clenched so tightly that his fingernails were digging into the palms of his hands. His throat was sore from the screaming match he had just competed in against his father. His head was pounding. Kyoya removed his glasses, placing them on the nightstand beside his bed and pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh.

As usual, Kyoya and his father had gotten into an argument about Kyoya's future. His father had insisted that Kyoya wasn't doing enough to prove his worth and outshine is brothers. He claimed that Kyoya was becoming careless and slacking off. Kyoya, of course, had tried to defend himself, and assured his father that he was doing the best he possibly could. He tried to talk about how well he was managing the finances for the Host Club, but the mentioning of Kyoya's after school activities only enraged his father more. As soon as Kyoya spoke of the Host Club, his father slapped him across the face, and then pushed him to the floor. He mumbled something about Kyoya being useless before he left the room.

It's not that Kyoya wasn't used to being treated this way, but he _was_ getting sick of it. He was fed up with being treated like he couldn't do anything right. He wasn't the only one taking part in behaviors that his father frowned upon after all. But, of course, his father didn't know about Yuuichi's multiple girlfriends, one of which is pregnant. He also didn't know that Akito often spends his weekends with his friends, drinking and getting high. Of course his father didn't know about these things. But, then again, Kyoya knew that if he were to speak up about his brother's actions, his father would never believe him.

"Bastards…" Kyoya muttered, pushing himself off his bed and heading over to his wardrobe. He pulled the heavy wooden doors open and pushed aside the numerous suit jackets and dress shirts that were hanging up inside. Hidden in the corner was a tall bottle full of clear liquid. Kyoya clenched his teeth as he wrapped his slender fingers around the neck of the bottle. He shut the wardrobe doors and sat back down on the bed. He unscrewed the metal cap and the strong smell of alcohol wafted into his nose. Kyoya didn't even grimace, though he hated the smell. Instead, he lifted the bottle to his mouth and took a huge gulp. He shuddered slightly as the liquid burned his already stinging throat. Kyoya almost wanted to laugh at his stupidity. He knew that alcohol never solved anyone's problems, yet he always turned to the bottle in his weakest moments anyway. He took another gulp of vodka and warmness started to spread through his body. Kyoya pulled off his crisp, white button-down shirt and tossed it to the floor beside his bed. He ran his fingers through his raven hair before drinking from the bottle again.

He couldn't help but feel a little ashamed that his only source of comfort was a stashed away bottle of liquor. But, then again, Kyoya knew that he would never be able to confide in someone else and reveal all of his feelings and problems. He had never been the kind of person to turn to others for help, not even his closest friends. When Tamaki first found out about Kyoya's relationship with his father, he promised to always be there if Kyoya needed him. But Kyoya had never gone crying to Tamaki. He just couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't want to burden others with his problems anyway.

It was a mistake to think of Tamaki. In his current state of mind, Kyoya could only think about how much he envied the blonde teen. He wished that he could always be as happy and upbeat as Tamaki. Despite the trouble Tamaki had with his grandmother, he never seemed to let it get him down. He always had something positive to distract himself with, such as the Host Club, or spending time with Haruhi. Kyoya's grey eyes widened as an image of the pretty brunette entered his mind. He was _definitely_ not in the right state of mind to think about her. But it was too late now, and he knew it. "It's going to be a long night," he groaned as he drank from the bottle again.

Kyoya couldn't help but wish that Haruhi was beside him. Of course, he would never want her to see him in such a condition, but he wanted to see her so badly. Kyoya rolled his eyes at himself. He didn't just want to _see_ her. Since meeting Haruhi, he wanted nothing more than to hold her and call her his own. But he never really stood a chance. She was Tamaki's from the very beginning. That never stopped the way he felt, though. It never stopped all the dreams he had about her. It never stopped him from resenting himself for letting her get away. Hell, he even felt a little bitterness towards Tamaki and Haruhi as well.

"I suppose I shouldn't complain too much," he said to himself. "At least she's still in my life, even if it's not exactly the way I wish." His hand shook as he lifted the bottle to his lips again. Afraid that he was going to end up spilling the contents, he placed the bottle on the nightstand beside his bed. As much as Kyoya wished that he and Haruhi's relationship was different, he was happy that he, at least, got to see her almost every day. He couldn't imagine his life without her. It seemed that the sight of Haruhi, the sound of her voice, were the only things keeping him sane these days. He woke up every morning simply to see Haruhi.

"Without her… Would I even be alive?" Kyoya asked himself out loud. He glanced at the half-empty vodka bottle. "Not if I drank like that every night," he answered himself in a disgusted voice. He fell back on his pillow and closed his eyes, willing sleep to overcome him. However, sleep didn't come. His mind was too occupied with thoughts of Haruhi. And the last thing he wanted was to wake up for yet another dream staring the brunette girl.

"Dammit!" Kyoya yelled, slamming his fist down on the mattress. He pushed himself off the bed and stumbled over to the small table across the room. He picked his cellphone up and, with shaky fingers, he dialed Haruhi's number. When she answered the phone, he simply said, "A car will pick you up in about five minutes. Be ready." He hung up before she could question him. He then called one of his drivers, gave him Haruhi's address, and requested that she be picked up. Then he plodded back to his bed to wait for her arrival. He decided to have one last drink to help calm his nerves. Then he lay down and stared at the ceiling while he waited for Haruhi. When a knock sounded at his door, he bolted upright.

"Hey, Kyoya-Senpai?" Haruhi said as she entered the room. "I'm here… What was so important that you had to whisk me away so suddenly?"

Kyoya pushed himself off the bed and lumbered over to Haruhi. He leaned against the wall to keep himself steady. "I don't know," he replied with a shrug. He tried to keep his voice smooth and cool. "I was bored."

"No offense, Senpai," Haruhi said, taking a step back, "but you smell like a bar. Have you been drinking?"

Kyoya blinked at her, unsure of how he should respond. He turned away from Haruhi and started making his way back to his bed. However, thanks to his impaired eyesight, he slammed into his nightstand, sending the liquor bottle crashing to the floor. Kyoya stared at the liquid seeping into the plush carpet. His body started trembling, and he dropped to his knees.

"What was that?" Haruhi asked in a concerned voice. "Are you alright, Senpai?" She rushed over to Kyoya's side and saw him picking up the pieces of broken glass with shaky fingers.

"Son of a bitch!" Kyoya yelled as a piece of broken bottle slipped out his hand and sliced his finger. "Dammit…" he said in a much quieter voice, and tears suddenly sprung to his eyes. "I can't do anything right…"

Haruhi stared at Kyoya with wide-worry filled eyes. She had never seen him like this before, and she wasn't sure what to do. "Kyoya-Senpai, why don't you sit down on the bed?" she suggested in a soft voice. "I can clean this up for you." She did her best not to grimace as the overwhelming smell of alcohol burned her nose.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi," Kyoya said, tears streaming down his face. "I didn't bring you here so that you could see how pathetic I am. It was a mistake to call you."

Haruhi shook her head and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You're not pathetic," she said. "You're… You're just having a bad day."

Kyoya scoffed. "I'm having a bad _life_," he corrected. He gestured at the mess in front of them. "You don't think this just happened randomly tonight, do you? It's been an ongoing problem, Haruhi."

"How long has this been going on?" Haruhi asked, a little scared to hear the answer.

Kyoya shrugged. "I don't know… Since my father deemed me a useless screw-up? Since I realized that I will never be as _perfect_ as my brothers? Since the day that I figured out that I loved you, but that I would never have you? One of those has to be right."

Haruhi's mouth hung open for a few seconds before she stammered, "Wh…What? In _love_? With _me_?"

Kyoya chuckled. "It's kind of funny how oblivious you can be at times, Haruhi," he said. "It took you forever to figure out that Tamaki was in love with you, so I'm not really surprised that you couldn't figure out that I was as well." He sighed. "Not that it really matters…"

"Of course it matters!" Haruhi argued. "Why wouldn't you say something?"

"You don't understand," Kyoya said, shaking his head. "I could never do that to Tamaki. He's my best friend and, even though I may not always show it, I care about him a lot. From the very beginning, you were just one more thing in my life that I could never have…" He tried to laugh to lighten the mood, but choked on a sob instead. "I'm sorry, Haruhi…"

Haruhi felt tears forming in her eyes as well, as she threw her arms around Kyoya and pulled him into a hug. "Don't… Don't be sorry…Everything is going to be alright, I promise. I'll help you through this, no matter what."

Kyoya leaned his head on Haruhi's shoulder and watched his tears soak into the material of her T-shirt sleeve. "I…I can't burden you with my problems…" he whimpered.

"You also can't handle them on your own," Haruhi replied. "You will never be a burden to me, Senpai. I'm going to get you out of this darkness you've fallen into, whether you like it or not."

"You're an amazing person, Haruhi," Kyoya whispered. "Thank you… But can you do me one more thing?"

"Of course," Haruhi responded. "What is it?"

"Please… Please don't tell Tamaki. I don't want him to know how far I've fallen…"

Haruhi clutched Kyoya tighter and tears slowly slipped down her cheeks. She never would have imagined that Kyoya would be the one to end up this way, but she refused to let him go through it alone. "He never has to know," she promised. "This will stay strictly between you and me."

Kyoya smiled weakly through his tears. "Thank you… Thank you so much, Haruhi… I certainly don't deserve your compassion, but I'm grateful for it anyway. I'll make it up to you one day."

_**The End**_

_**Thank you for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it :)**_

_**-Mew Painappuru**_


End file.
